Moogie
Moogie is a Ponysona created by the artist known by her Deviantart account as "Welsh-Monkey" and an account on Furaffinity as "BlueManedWolf". Also known about the artist is that she frequently appears in the podcast "Friendship is Madness" as a returning guest. 'Description' Moogie is a Pegasus pony that was originally raised in Cloudsdale, Pegasus Capital of Equestria. Daughter of Lawful Justice and Dapple Screen, younger sister to Zero Love, she is a pure bred Pegasus pony and everypony in her family can fly. Except for her. In her later years, when her wings were supposed to grow out to their adult length, hers remained the same size as her foalhood days. This gave her an almost comedic effect with how large she eventually grew to be. Obtaining and surpassing her father's draft body, she easily became too large and too heavy for her foal-sized wings to carry throughout cloudsdale. This however did not take full effect until an almost fatal accident. Now living her life on the earth, she considers herself to be an earth pony most of the time, mentally. Grounded physically and strong enough to harvest the earth, it seemed her genetics had other plans. Also unlike the rest of her family, she is the only one there who does not posess a cutie-mark. After failure after failure of attempts to obtain one in her younger years, they were quickly wiped away when she could no longer fly. Losing her dream and moving to Ponyville resulted in a change of thought, and in a way refused to get a cutie-mark. Very stuck with her dream she knows she cannot achieve, she remains markless and thus free to do as she wishes. Without the interference of a Cutie-mark. History As stated before, Moogie's family of Pegasi lived as a happy family in her younger years of foalhood, taking residence in Cloudsdlae. Once flightschool began however, it became a lot harder for the paint pelted pony to catch up with her fellow students. Who were already passing her by with extended flight trials. Almost humiliated from her less than stunning flying skills, she began to work harder at achieving social acceptance from her fellow peers.And after hard work and perserverence, she was able to fly for a short period of time making life in cloudsdale easier. For a short period of time. As she grew larger, growing older with every passing year, her wings had stayed the same. She continued to try to fly until it was evident that she was once again flightless. It only kicked in further when one day she had fallen from the city of Cloudsdale and plumited to the earth, resulting in a quick hospital visit. Three broken legs and a sore body later, the family decided that it was in their best interest to move to a safer enviornment. Personality WIP Occupation WIP Family Relations Mother: Lawful Justice Father: Dapple Screen Older Brother: Zero Love Adoptive Daughter: Paisley Residence WIP Other Information WIP Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Brony